


Bitter Silence and Sleepless Nights

by Karianasahn



Series: Slice of Scooby [7]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Insomnia, Light-Hearted, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karianasahn/pseuds/Karianasahn
Summary: Daphne is having some trouble sleeping one day.My first Daphne POV story.





	1. Daphne Can't Sleep

Ever had one of those nights when you can't sleep? Where laying down and closing your eyes, just make you restless?

Well, Daphne Blake was having one of those sleepless nights.

The old house looked ever creepier as she sat in her familiar room. Although she knew everything in her room was nothing to be afraid of, the shadows loomed trying to convince her otherwise. The only light was coming from the cracks of her blinds and it made the wall have an eerie glow to it from the moonlight. The wind whipped outside and the house moaned as it rocked in the night. Wooden boards that made up her floor made themselves known as the groaned as if unseen footsteps were walking across them all over her room.

Fed up from her mind wandering and making things appear in the gloom, she wandered across the room from her bed to turn on a light. After tripping over a few things to get there, Daphne was able to shine light from her ceiling, making the imaginary ghouls retreat and fade into the shadows that bore them. Looking about her room as if to confirm they had all vanish, she found her slippers and thought to venture out to the rest of the house for a walk to vent her frustration. Shrugging on a bathrobe to keep warm, she shut off her light and opened the door. She threw a glare back at the shadows as if daring the ghouls of her imagination to roam again freely in her room while she was gone.

Standing outside her door, she peered into the dark hallways that made up the second floor. A dripping sound pierced the night. It's repetitive falls make quick work to get Daphne annoyed. She silently stormed into the bathroom to glare at the dripping sink head.

_~ **Drip... drip... drip...** ~_

' _There was a reason this was used as a torture device in China historically,_ ' Daphne thought.

Making her way to the sink and turned the handle all the way closed. She would have to lecture Freddie later about conserving water. Sure, she used a lot during her showers, but she was using it at the time. A dripping sink was being unused, and therefore it was wasteful.

Once the dripping was taken care of, the silence rushed into her ears, like a wave. The house picked up where it last left off creeping her out. She wasn't going to stand there on the tiles staring at the toiletries, so she left the bathroom to see where else she was planning on going in her frustration. Fred's room was a door down from the bathroom she was in, that was between their rooms, but from the silence she could tell he was asleep. There was no light from under the door to suggest otherwise, so she continued on to the rest of the house.

Lightly, she found her way down the stairs. Cringing into a pause as each step she took, the floorboards announced her presence to the rest of the silent house, warning others she was coming. She managed to reach the bottom of the stairs unscathed by her imaginary monsters. But what was this!

A sound pierced the silence of the night, almost with a ripping quality to it. She froze in place, rooted at the base of the steps in fear. Her heart leaping into furious beating, making her strain her ears to hear over it.

 _Was it her imagination again?_   _No, she heard the sound again._ Her hands shook as she gripped the railing from the stairs. _Should she move, or should she retreat back up the stairs?_

But this was not an unfamiliar feeling to the redhead. Fear was her line of work; just what she did with the fear was what made her and her friends different from most other people. Using the adrenaline that was building inside of her, she pushed herself forward. Her hands gripped tight to prevent the tremors that would make her hands shake. The sound came again. It seemed as if it was coming from the living room. She crept on, heading towards the sound against the protesting voice inside her head.

Her mind played millions of guessing games as to what the sound could be, each one more horrid or monstrous then the last. But she shook her head to rid herself of these ideas. The house was old, not haunted. They had proved that before. And since it was an old house, it made noises, so it was probably nothing more then something shifting. The noise came again; she was definitely getting close to it. But as she drew closer, the boards under her made a squealing protest that she had dared set foot on it this late at night.

There was a quick thudding and a mild rustle in the living room in front of Daphne. Apparently the creator of the ripping sound had heard that last floorboard and now was on alert! Daphne's eye grew wide as she noticed a sweeping beam of light that seemed to be coming from the living room. Taking up a fighting pose, she was ready to take on the robber, if it was one. Steadily, and almost painfully slow, the light came towards her. Suddenly, it flashed in her face! Daphne tensed, ready to attack if they came any closer, but instead came a quiet voice from behind the light.

"D… Daphne?"

The voice shook and had a cracked at the end of saying her name. The light was lowered and gave enough light to show Velma in her Pajamas. Book in hand ready to attack if necessary. Velma looked over at where Daphne was looking and sheepishly lower the book.

"I should have realized that it was only you or one of the guys. But I guess Edgar Allen Poe was having more influence then I expected on my imagination and judgment. This is the last time I choose read The Tell-Tale Heart when I can't sleep."

Daphne placed her hands on her hips looking at the sheepish younger girl, who took that look that Daphne was giving her and cringed under the unhappy glare.

"And what were you doing just reading with **_THAT_** little amount of light? Haven't I told you plenty of times that you need better light when you are reading?!"

Daphne lectured like an annoyed mother who had told their child this a million times. Her arm crossed and was still staring down at the younger girl. Velma hung her head. She knew Daphne was right.

"…It's no wonder you need glasses as thick as you have..." Daphne continued. Velma looked up annoyed at the last statement, but Daphne held her gaze.

With a huff, Velma realized Daphne was right. But she was stubborn and didn't want to openly acknowledge Daphne was right, at least not now. Plus Daphne knew her well enough to know when she was seriously offended, or angry. This wasn't one of those times, this was one more for her snappy come back times, though she was too tired to come up with a good one.

"Well, I didn't turn on the light because it would have woken Shaggy and Scooby." Grumbled Velma.

Daphne relaxed her offence on Velma, knowing her words got through to her. She held up her hands and in a mock tone continued to bug her since the seriousness had passed.

"Oh horror... Shaggy and Scooby wake up in the middle of the night. They would probably thank you for waking them up in time for they're after midnight snack, if they haven't had it already..."

She tried to keep a serious face, so did Velma, but the statement was to true to not make Velma break into chuckles. Daphne wasn't far behind to join in. Also, when you are that sleepy, the case of the giggles is hard to quell once it comes upon you. After a bit Daphne tried to shush them between giggles. Less they actually wake the guys up.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?"

Velma managed to get out as she subdued her laughter. Daphne got hers under control to respond.

"Yeah, but you should be in bed. So should I. Off you go!"

Daphne got behind the girl and pushed her towards Velma's open door on the first floor. Daphne should have noticed the open door and realized before it was just Velma reading again, but her imagination, like Velma's had run away with her. Velma tried to protest, but a yawn escaped her lips. She tried to hide it but Daphne had seen it.

"I saw that... Bed. Bed you!"

"Hee hee. All right Daph. I'm going..."

Velma stopped struggling and turned off her light. She took the book and covered another yawn as she reached her doorway. Daphne nodded, feeling achieved, but no less tired then she had been when she came down the stairs. Actually with the slight scare, it made her more jumpy.

But she remembered to add something to Velma before she had closed the door entirely. "And don't have me catching you with that light on while you're in bed. You should be sleeping, not reading. Go! Sleep well."

Velma gave a smile and a wave as she yawned again.

"Will do. Night Daph."

"Night Velma."


	2. Food, Fred then Fright!

Velma door closed and Daphne was yet again alone in the house. Her stomach rumbled and she thought maybe the guys had the right idea sometimes. Maybe if she eats something, she'll feel full and then be able to sleep.

She turned away from Velma's door and headed to the door at the end of the hall. As she passed Shaggy and Scooby's door, she made sure to try to avoid all the creaking floorboards that might end of waking the guys. But as careful as she was to avoid the creaks, she didn't see where her footing was going in the shadows and she nearly tripped over something. Quickly, trying to regain balance, she put her foot down hard, and it landed on something.

_~ **SQUEEK!** ~_

It sounded out, for Daphne just had stepped on one of Scooby's toys. The defiant toy's protest echoed off the halls and seemed to make a few trips around the house before the echo's died down.

Daphne just stood there seething. Tonight wasn't her night. Kicking the rope bone against the wall that had tripped her, she continued on her way down the hallway. She was making sure she wouldn't land on anything on her way back from the kitchen after her snack.

Pushing lightly on the swinging door, She moved herself into the kitchen. Pausing to settle the door from making noise, she moved to gather her ingredients. She walked towards her, Fred and Velma's fridge. Sure Shaggy and Scooby had a fridge too. But unlike those two, the rest of the gang didn't need a walk-in freezer AND Fridge. Just a normal kitchen one was enough for the three of them that is if Shaggy and Scooby stayed out it.

She made quick work, gathering the bread and jelly from the fridge. Then she moved to the counter and got a plate and knife. Placing them down by a stool, she went to the walk in cupboard and pulled out the family sized peanut butter, which required both hands. She made her way back and fashioned a simple one-layer sandwich before she went and returned the peanut butter to the cupboard and the bread and jelly to the fridge. Licking the jelly and peanut butter off the knife, she tossed it into the sink. It made a resounding clatter that made her sigh in her lack of common sense. She blamed it all on the insomnia. Walking back to the sandwich, she sat on the stool and picked it up.

" _Don't eat me..._ "

A small voice rang out, she looked around but there was no one there. She shook her head, it couldn't have came from the sandwich... She must be more tired then she thought. She moved again towards the sandwich and the voice came a second time.

" _Noooooo... Please don't eat me..._ "

The tiny voice came from the sandwich again, pleading for its life. Daphne placed it down and rubbed her eyes. Was she dreaming? But then it hit her. She got an idea. Picking up the sandwich once more, the opened her mouth wide and inched the sandwich slowly to her mouth awaiting the sandwich's response.

" _Nooo... Like' I don't want to be digested!_ "

The voice cried again. But while Daphne was taunting the sandwich with it's impending doom, her eyes were fixing themselves elsewhere. She stopped the sandwich's descent to it's demised and hid her grin behind the sandwich. She lowered it to the plate and talked back to it.

"You know Mr. Sandwich, you right. I'm not going to eat you. Maybe some nice soul with come and put you back. I'll just leave you right here..."

She got up and headed to the door. Pushing on it, to make it move, she darted into a hiding spot to wait. It didn't take long before the culprits moved from their hiding spot.

"Like' I can't believed that worked Scoob!"

Shaggy laughed quietly to his fuzzy cohort, Scooby. He too, was chuckling quietly. They didn't want to be too loud and give away their ruse.

"Rah rah, r'and ry rhost raps roked."

Scooby commented. Daphne figured it was the toys spread across the floor was the 'ghost traps' he was referring about. She still waited, for the right moment to surprise them.

"Yeah, it was a great idea Scoob. Leaving the squeaky toys. We were able to get a heads up when Daph came in. I thought it could be someone else, but Daphne actually fell for the talking sandwich. Oh well, this 'nice soul' will make sure the sandwich doesn't get lonely... Scoob... What wrong Scooby, why are you poking me like that? Oh... dear..."

Scooby had while Shaggy had been talking, looking about the room and spotted Daphne before Shaggy did. He tried to get his counterpart's attention before he said too much, but with the expression on Daphne's face, he didn't do it in time. Annoyed at Scooby's poking, he turned around and found out why the dog was repetitively jabbing his leg. His face flushed red in embarrassment and he laughed.

"Heh heh... Hiya Daph. You know, I just was about to go and find the owner of this sandwich, weren't we Scoob?"

The lanky guy nudged his partner in crime, who at first shook his head negatively. But after another, harder nudge, he shook his head in a yes motion.

"Rah rah!"

Daphne placed a hand to her face to both hide her amusement and to shake her head at them.

"You goofs. It's not like you don't have a whole fridge to yourself. What's a measly sandwich going to do to dent appetites like yours? Plus there is barely enough on that sandwich for one of you guys, let alone both. Who was going to eat it?"

"I was!"

"Ri ras!"

They both echoed. Scooby turned to Shaggy and placed his hands on his doggy hips. Shaggy followed in suit staring down his companion. As a mild argument broke out, Daphne slipped by and managed to snag her sandwich before they realized. Standing there she watched them argue a bit before they realized what happened.

"You got the last sandwich we swiped off of someone..."

"R'o ri ridn't. Rou Rid!"

"I didn't."

"Rid too!"

"I didn't... Never mind. We could split it 50/50"

"R'ixity rourthy!"

"60/40? All right, then I get the bigger half. I did do the work to get her to leave."

"Ruh... Raggy? Raggy..."

"What's up Scoob? Oh..."

Scooby was pointing out for the second time that Daphne was still there. She was standing with the sandwich in her hand, one big bite taken out of it as she watched the two bicker.

"Oh, don't let me stop you two. I like having a snack and a show."

She grinned at the two of them, taking another bite out of 'her' sandwich. Shaggy's shoulders drooped for a second, before they picked up. He turned to Scooby with a grin and proposed an idea. He leaned down to the Dane and whispered his plan.

"Like, maybe we can put on a show and then get 'tips' afterwards, get it Scoob?"

It took a bit before the idea sunk into his head. The Dane was quick to nod and then went into a huddle. After discussing their plans, the broke, grins as wide as a Cheshire's were plastered across their faces. Scooby started.

"R'and row... Ron rith ra r'show"

Scooby started off slow. His tail twirled and settled lying across his paws. Head down, his movements were slow and deliberate, though Daphne was puzzled on what was in store for her. A quick paw tap here, taps then slide there. Gradually, it was gathering a tempo and then a beat was coming around. Tap tap tap, went Scooby's paws; he was doing some kind of tap dance. Using his tail as a cane, he tapped, slid, stepped and stomped out a short routine giving Shaggy time enough to get two pots as top hats and a large ladle to serve as a cane for himself. Once fully outfitted, they swung into a skilled routine with a few non tap dance moves and it ended up falling into an all out break dance thing by the end. Daphne had to keep from laughing to hard or she would wake Velma up. Panting from the workout, they both had flipped out their 'top hat' pots. Daphne looked at it and then wore a bemused grin on her face.

"All right you two, you did good. And it was a quiet routine too. Wait here and I'll get your rewards."

Getting up from her finished meal, she walked across the room to dispose of the dish and go to the cabinet. While her back was turned, she didn't see Shaggy and Scooby exchange a victory high five as she fished out her keys. Raising her key ring, she unlocked the padlock and removed the box that was kept inside. Taking a handful, she re-locked the box inside and returned to the waiting pots for her tips. Separating them into both hands, she dumped a collection of Scooby snacks into their waiting pots. Their heads followed after the snacks and they were gone in moments. She washed off plate and the guys had come over to wash the pots off.

"Like' any more?" Said Shaggy beside her. He was trying to give Daphne the puppy eye look; Scooby was pulling off the look better beside him. Daphne shook her head.

"No more snacks for you. You both should be sleeping, I should too. So off to bed you goofs. I'm going as well."

They whined but let her push them to the door. She urged them to bed and didn't leave till they both were in the room and the light was off. The waited at the door, making sure she heard them settle down. Once convinced that they had indeed went to bed, she turned to head back to her room.

A yawn escaped her lips. She took it as a good sign and walked up the stairs. The stairs let small groans of protest as she climbed them, but she was not bothering about being quiet. She was getting to tired for her mind to have the energy to haunt her thoughts.

As sleepy eyes peered down the hallway, they snapped open in reaction to what she saw. Diving at the stares to hide, she watched a ghostly white sheet drift across the floor into the study. Her heart jumped to her throat as she became awake very fast. Peering so that only from her eyes up were visible over the top step, she stared into the hallway.

At her eye level, she could notice the dust drifting lazily after what ever had walked into the study, a silent tribute showing that she had seen something go by. The thudding of her heart broken the eerie silence that had fell around her like a curtain, hanging heavily as she tried to think of what to do. Should she yell? No, but that would wake up Velma, Shaggy and Scooby.

As her mind raced again, she started to get uncomfortable on the stairs, as a step was digging into her stomach from flattening herself against it. Logic was trying to push its way into her head, and fought against the pounding of her heart, like trying to yell over a band in full swing. Getting her wits together, she slowly pushed herself off the stairs and raised herself up the top stair. Holding on to it, she brought her feet up the rest of the stairs before fully standing upright. Creeping along, she walked herself to the corner of the hallway. Trying to avoid all the main creak spots, she inches along making sure her weight was fully on a board before transferring it to step again. She was going to get the drop on this ghoul, not the other way around.

Peering around into the study, the 'ghost' seemed to be moving around in the dark, she could make out part of the ghost's form.

"It's now or never."

She whispered to herself. Screwing up her courage, she let it lose as she lunged herself at the shuffling form. They both collapsed upon the floor. She wrestled with the cloth and struggled to get it off when a voice stopped her.

"D..D..Daph? What are you doing here? What are you doing jumping on me like that?"

Pulling down the sheet, she was looking at a very tussled Fred. He looked half awake and very confused. Especially why she was tackling him in the middle of the night.

"I was stuck awake and went for a walk around the house, I saw something walk into the study and I went after it. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, but I was figuring it was the right idea at the time." She said sheepishly. Then she got a bit annoyed. Trying to not get her voice to low even though she was unhappy.

"What are you doing awake anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping like everyone else?"

He looked back at her and cocked his head to the side. A small grin appeared as one hand came up to fix his hair. His eyes twinkling with mischief, or was that just the little bit of light coming from the window?

"I should be asking you the same thing?"

She was about to respond when a long scratching sound came from above them. She naturally responded to jump at Fred. He grunted as she pounced on him a second time, an elbow digging into his side.

"Wh... Wh…What was that?"

Daphne asked, her voice shaking. Before it was Velma, then it was Shaggy and Scooby, now she was clung to Fred. Logic had all ran out of suspects and she was now seriously scared.

What can you think when everyone it could be, it can't because she had just seen them.

Had it been Velma, Shaggy or Scooby, both she and Fred would have seen or heard them pass. And it was impossible to get to the attic without passing the study door anyway. The scratching continued, like something trying to get though the ceiling at them. Lifting Daphne off his side enough to get a good breath of air, he was able to voice his thoughts.

"That's what I was wondering when you jumped me before. I had woken up when I heard it before. But it seems louder now, and more frantic. Why don't we investigate?" Fred offered.

Investigate? Well… it was the only way they were going to find out what the sound was. After thinking it over, and against her better judgment, she nodded towards Freddy.

He turned and started to head out of the room, though slowly as if he to was a bit hesitant to continue onward. But he had to be the brave, or so he thought. Familiar places when graced by daylight seemed alien and unfamiliar as the shadows cast their spell upon the house. A chill ran up and down her spine as the known faded into the unknown in the darkness. The frantic and sporadic scratching noise we not helping, as they seemed to snake about the ceiling above them. Their footsteps padded lightly on the wooden floor, making dull foot falls as they continued towards the hallway. A creak let out from behind them, making them both jump and made Daphne to cling to Fred for a second time, almost topping him over yet again. Their breath coming out in slightly ragged spurts as they were caught by surprise by the sudden sound, spooking them. They stared at the walls behind them accusingly, as if daring them to creak again while they were watching. After a few moment though, and as the sound continued above them, they too continued on.

"It's just the house…" Fred said to Daphne over his shoulder, though his voice wavered as he spoke. The house creaked again behind them as they let their guard down, making the hackles rise on the back of Daphne's neck, she took one glare back at it before getting to the hallway.

Making slow progress down the hallway, Daphne let out a squeak as someone had come up behind her. It was Velma with a flashlight, and behind her was the dynamic duo all decked out in the pots and pans, this time serving as anti-monster/ghost armor.

"Jinkies Daphne, you sure are jumpy." Velma said to the older girl as she settled down from the others appearing behind them.

"I thought you guys were going to bed." Daphne responded, looking at the trio behind her. Velma shrugged, and Shaggy chattered an answer behind her, rattling in his makeshift armor.

"W…w…w...we he…heard the… the… the scratching sound and a…a…a crash up here. We thought something might have gotten you Daph."

"We merely came up to see if you were alright and to investigate the noise." Velma retorted, eyeing Shaggy, rolling her eyes.

There had to be a logical explanation for it and all they had to do was go and find out what it is. Nothing too it, but some simple exploration and probably a very logical answer to the noise. Or so her mind told her so, there was no such things are ghosts or monsters. They had proven that many a times, and this time wouldn't be any different.

That didn't though; make her cling any less to Daphne in front of her as they made a make shift chain from person to person by holding on to each other's shoulders, Fred in the lead. Velma's flashlight swept out in front of the gang and zeroed on the attic door. The scratching still continued all though out there slow but steady shuffle to the door. Looking back to the rest of the gang, Fred reached to the doorknob and nodded. Daphne nodded back, feeling a bit better knowing that everyone was there now and accounted for. It felt a lot safer with Velma, Shaggy and Scooby there. She could tell Fred felt the same way, because he had gotten less hesitant and more confident as they traveled on to the door. Maybe his leader role kicked in since everyone was there and he had to make sure to keep a level head.

Opening the door slowly, it let out a whine that was echoed by a shivering Scooby and Shaggy. A smile tugged on Velma and Daphne's faces as Velma tugged the guys to their feet as Fred started up the steps. Each step towards the darkness that was the attic moaned an announcement to the occupant in there. The scratching seemed to pause, as if waiting for them to come up all the way before making it's next move.

"Velma let me get the light." Fred said in a hushed voice, trying to not startle what ever was up there.

Velma passed the light to Daphne who then passed it to Fred. Taking it in one hand, he scanned the room before moving himself into the attic fully. Daphne followed behind him, but unlike Fred who was still ducking a bit, Daphne stood up right into something.

"Ah! Get it off get it off!"

She yelled, looking as if she was trying to fight something off her head, attacking an imaginary creature that the rest couldn't see. Fred turned in response to Daphne yelling to be ready to beat what ever off her, but it was nothing that he could see. Shining the light on her, he saw the reason for her distress. Velma behind Daphne saw it as well. Grabbing the other girl to calm her flailing, she carefully reached up with one hand and pulled off some of the spider web.

"It's ok Daphne, it's just a spider web." Velma said simply, Daphne reached up her hands to try to dig the stuff out of her hair.

"Just a spider web? Just a spider web! I haaaate spiders! Ew ew ew ew ew." She fussed a bit more, trying to pry the spider webs off her face. Even if she got off all of it with the help of Velma, she still felt like it was still there.

Thankfully as Daphne looked away, Velma removed the spider off of her and placed it off to the side for it to not get crushed in Daphne's stressing. Velma had no worries with spiders, or their webs, but she can understand it wasn't the most pleasant thing when you walked straight into one. Especially when you didn't see it coming. Daphne calmed down a bit, down to just rubbing her forearms a lot, but she didn't look too happy. Ordeal over, the silence was piercing. What ever had made the sound was now quiet and obviously watching them. A chill ran now the back of everyone as they walked into the attic in the thick silence. As the flashlight from Fred's hands swept back and forth, the rest of the gang peered into the darkness. As Shaggy was looking, a shadow darted in front of him. His first reaction was to land into Scooby's paws, which in turn jumped surprised into Daphne's arms. Holding the two shaking forms, Daphne looked at the two of them.

"What's gotten you two spooked?"

"R..r…r…Raggy!"

"Like, I saw something move… o o o over there!"

Shaggy's quivering arm pointed into the darkness in front of them, Velma was quick to shine a flashlight beam into the general area that Shaggy has pointed. Daphne looked over a the younger girl confused.

"Where you get the other flashlight?"

"Always be prepared!" Velma said with a nod and a grin. Daphne shook her head. She'll never figure out how that girl hides these things in Pajama's that didn't even have pockets.

Velma snickered till her beam hit a black form in the shadows. She squinted and started moving towards it as Daphne was placing the two chickens down. As the form turned around to face them, it's eyes glinted and glowed in the flashlight, spooking Shaggy back into Daphne's arms.

"Just relax Shaggy, it's just a…."

As Daphne was trying to explain what the maker of the noise and the shadow was, a low growl rumbled though Scooby's form. His short fur was standing on end and he was snarling. Eyes locked on the form at the end of ray of light from Velma.

"Mrrrrrrrrow!"

A yowl was let loose from the frightened figure beyond the glare, eyes still flashing in reflection of the light. Streaking past everyone, the shadow raced away with Scooby hot on its trail. They both ran around the attic for a bit before the shadow darted to the open attic door. Cutting around a corner, it was able to slip past Scooby, who had been gaining ground between the two. Thuds down the stairs signaled that they had launched into the rest of the house.

"Scooby _**DOO!**_ "

Shaggy jumped out of Daphne's arms and dashed to the attic stairs. He tried to get a lock on Scooby, but it seemed all the crashing sounds and chasing were now talking place on the first floor. Yowls and barking echoed in the once quiet night.

"I see where our visitor that Scooby's after, came in. Someone left the attic window open. It looks like that's how the cat got in here."

Fred said, tapping on the windowsill. Velma came over and looked at it, it seemed that the cat had climbed up the nearby tree and came across the branch to the little overhang that was created by the window. She guessed since it had been raining the last few nights before, the cat must have come to seek shelter in their attic.

"That looked like Miss Johnson's cat, the lady two houses down." Daphne said as she wandered by Shaggy, listening to the crashing sounds and the barking.

"Gang, We got to stop Scooby before he eats Mrs. Johnson's cat. I got an idea. Here's what we do!" Gathering together in the attic darkness, Fred explained his plan to them all.

"All right. Now it's not going to be easy, but Shaggy and me are going to try to stop Scooby before he gets the cat. Daphne, Velma, What we need you girls to do is get the sheet I dropped downstairs in the study and then use that to catch the cat. We'll wait till Scooby's is coming around the hallway on the first floor and into the living room. Using the sheet like a net, you girls stand on either side and scoop up the cat with the blanket, as Scooby comes around the corner, me and Shag will pounce on Scooby while you girls take the cat out of the house and return her to Mrs. Johnson. Got it gang?"

They all nodded. With a smile from Fred, they all got to work. Quickly making their way downstairs, they tried to hear where Scooby and the cat was. The crashing and barking was coming from the kitchen. Setting up in the living room, Daphne and Velma got in position while Shaggy and Fred got on either side of the arc that led into hallway to the Kitchen. Fred held his hand in the air, signaling them to wait as he peeked around the corner. As he peered into the darkness, he locked his eyes on the kitchen door.

"Alright gang, get ready."

He spoke over his shoulder as he continued to wait for the door to burst open. It didn't take long before it did. Darting back in place, so not to scare the cat from it's path, Fred got into position. Scooby's barks echoed off the hallway as him and the cat ran across the 'ghost traps' that had been set up before, but something wasn't right. Why was Scooby's bark seeming to get further away…

Unfortunately, Fred's plan had a big hole in it. He had forgotten other archway that connected the living room to the hallway on the other side of the room. Charging into the living room, Scooby chased the cat in circles, making it hard to get a lock on the cat for Daphne and Velma. A few swings and misses, finally the girls were able to get the cat scooped up into the sheet. Shaggy and Fred pounced on Scooby to restrain him from going after the cat.

"Ya' **ow!** Darn cat!"

Muttered Daphne as the cat's claws dug into her and Velma as the tried to pick up the jerking sheet that had contained it. Velma just flinched as the claws sunk into her arm, teeth grit against the pain.

"This is why a thick sweater comes in handy… Unfortunately I'm not wearing mine." She grumbled with a huff. As nice as the sweater was, it's not exactly night ware.

Once they had gotten a better handle on the sheet and the cat, the girls headed to the door. Since Fred had a good handle on the struggling Dane, Shaggy bounced to his feet to open the doors for the girls. The headed out the door to return the upset feline back to her owner, before they ended up waking those who hadn't woken up already.

With the cat gone, Scooby had calmed down enough for Fred and Shaggy to give him a lecture. He seemed sorry, but sometimes it was hard to fight against instinct. The girls came back after a bit, scurrying inside away from the cold night air.

Once inside, Daphne let out a bit yawn. With all the excitement over, she realized how tired she was now. Her one yawn caused a chain reaction, each of the gang yawning in turn. Giggling a bit, she shuffled though the living room towards the stairs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw everyone trading yawns.

"Golly, I'm tired now. It's about time. Good night everyone."

"Night!"

They echoed back as she turned away to trudge up the stairs. Another yawn escaped between her lips. It had been a long day, and an even long night. But, at least she wasn't wide-awake anymore. Crawling into bed, she flinched a bit from the recent cat scratches but overall the bed felt night to her weary form. She could hear the others go into their separate rooms, Fred passing by her door as he made his way to his own room. Once everyone was settled, and the silence fell over the neighborhood, Daphne was finally able to get some sleep…

 

Sleep well Daphne, but for now the shadows of your imagination will be waiting for the next time.


End file.
